


Knock Knock (Who's There?)

by jiho



Series: EXO drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun just wants a bit of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock (Who's There?)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kelly for AU Summer drabble game on tumblr.  
> prompt: Sehun is a first year in college and Joonmyun is his dorm advisor. Sehun purposefully stirs up trouble all the time just to see him.

The dorms are quiet.

Not because the students are sleeping, but because most of them are studying, having delayed the making of their homework to the very last hour and minute.

At the end of the hall though, there’s the faint (not so faint) sound of a booming bass, echoing through the thin walls and doors.

There’s a knock.

There’s another knock.

The last one is really just Joonmyun slamming his hand against the door.

It’s almost amazing how bored Sehun looks when he opens it, as if he can’t hear the loud music playing at all. When he asks Joonmyun why he’s here, he feels like he’s been played with and he’s a little bit beyond annoyed, but he doesn’t show it when he tells Sehun, “the others are complaining."

The younger doesn’t even blink. Joonmyun waits for a response, but he just shrugs.

"Tell them to wear plugs or something." Joonmyun huffs.

"Really? Plugs? Oh Sehun, really?"

Sehun shrugs again, so he tries something else, “why don’t you-" he pauses, taking in a breath, “just turn the music down?"

The other tilts his head, a glint in his eyes as if the answer is obvious and he’s just waiting for Joonmyun to figure it out.

Joonmyun sighs, relaxing his shoulders. He looks tired.

"Sehun," his sounds tired too, and the boy squirms, “aren’t you tired of this? It’s been months. Why can’t you just behave?" he hesitates with the last word, not completely sure of his choice of word.

Sehun contemplates, his gaze falling to the ground. He says, voice slightly weak, “if I behaved, you wouldn’t come see me."

"What?" Joonmyun asks confused. Sehun blushes, realising that he couldn’t hear him through the music playing in his room.

"I wanted to see you," he says a little louder without looking at Joonmyun face. The older is quiet, weighing the meaning of the words inside his head.

"So like an eight year old, you decided to annoy me to get my attention." Sehun’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

"Well… Yeah," he admits. Joonmyun smiles.

"Cute," he says, causing Sehun to smack the door shut at his face. He knocks at the door one more time.

"You have my attention now," he shouts a little too loudly, “but you still need to turn down the music!"


End file.
